


Bewitched

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Misha, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jared loses a bet in a very epic style, M/M, Panties, Party, Rimming, Top Jensen, brief yet visual mention of Misha/Danneel, halloween party, implied jmdv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, uhm... Do you happen to remember that one time Misha and I made a bet but didn't want to tell you what it was about?"<br/>"Yeah, I'm still kinda mad about that, dude."<br/>"So uh, I guess, in a second you'll learn what it was. And that I probably lost it big time."</p><p>Or that time Misha really rocked a sexy witch costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta admit I've been thinking about this since that one sterek fic where Stiles won a bet with his spectacular witch costume yet the plot didn't go quite the way I expected it to. Hint: in this fic it goes exactly as expected. Also I have a major crossdressing Misha deprivation. This is basically shameless, kinky smut topped with very gross cockles love. I regret nothing.

"Hey, uhm... Do you happen to remember that one time Misha and I made a bet but didn't want to tell you what it was about?"  
"Yeah, I'm still kinda mad about that, dude."  
"So uh, in a second you'll learn what it was, I guess. And that I probably lost it big time."

Jensen lifted his gaze from his slice of a pumpkin pie and frowned at Jared, clearly awaiting further explanation. Jared inclined his head towards the center of the room with resignation. Jensen raised his brows and followed his gaze.

He barely registered the fork sliding out of his grip as he noticed what Jared must have meant. Or rather who.

Misha finally graced the party with his presence and it wasn't just a figure of speech since he looked absolutely heaven sent. That was, of course, if one expected heaven's emissaries to look like pure temptation itself.  
"Holy shit..." muttered Jensen, taking in the sight with unhidden hunger.

Misha was dressed as a wtich. A very sexy, heavily goth-inspired witch straight out of some kinky fantasies. He was wearing black stilettos, his legs covered in fashionably torn fishnet stockings went on for miles, lace and garter belts peeking from beneath an unholy short black skirt of a dress that obviously just had to have a corset on top of everything. His hair was mussed into a sexy mess crowned by a ridiculously fitting hat, his nails were blood red just like his lips, contrasting with extremely pale powder that made his skin look ethereal. Skillfuly applied eyeliner brought out the unearthly colour of Misha's eyes and Jensen had to grab Jared and hold onto him for support as said eyes looked straight at him and those lips bent into an impish smirk.

"I really fucking lost." Jared shook his head, sighing as Jensen wrinkled the sleeve of his Green Arrow's shirt (he personally thought it was very clever to make Stephen come as Sam Winchester, while he dressed up as Oliver).  
Jensen, who was a male version of Harley Quinn for the night because Kathryn showed him some fanart he really fangirled over, paid him no attention. Like a predator, he watched Misha turn all the heads, almost snarling at every dirty glance that had been sent Misha's way. And there were quite a lot of those, even from the people he would never expect to consider Misha sexually. He tightened his grip on Jared's arm and didn't let go even as Jared protested loudly. It crossed his mind that Jared actually deserved to feel this pang of pain as a form of punishment for throwing this party and being the direct cause of this whole situation. Of Jensen feeling a murderous flame of jealousy and possessivness burning in his gut because Misha, the shameless bastard he was, knew exactly what Jensen would feel and teased him blatantly, being his flirty self amongst the enamoured crowd.

Logically, Jensen knew it was all fun and games and that Misha would slap anyone who would dare to move a bit too close, which was actually highly unlikely in this company, but while he felt a mighty need to just shove everyone aside and publicly claim Misha as his, he also felt super protective and didn't like how truly starved some people looked. Slowly he let go of Jared and put his plate with unfinished pie aside.

Jared exhaled with relief and one look at the set of Jensen's jaw told him enough to roll his eyes.  
"Yes, you may use the guest bedroom, just clean up after yourselves." he said. "Thanks for asking, you know."  
Jensen shot him an unamused glance and took off, pretending that the tips of his ears weren't brightly pink. However, they became even redder as he pushed through between Erica and Ruth in their matching angel and demon costumes and they giggled, winking at him knowingly as he found himself close enough to smell Misha.

A sweet, heady perfume lingered around him like a weirdly esoteric addition to his charm and if not for the bright light, music and noisy crowd, Jensen would believe he found himself in a secret chamber where the witch Misha could tell him all about his future or brew a love potion for him.

When Misha's eyes fell upon him, he felt as if the whole air was sucked out of his lungs. It's been going on for quite a long time now, them being together, but he still could feel so overwhelmed, so out of his depth and so fucking in love, when staring right into Misha's soul. Sexy costumes or not, Misha could always leave him completely breathless.

He watched, frozen to the spot, as Misha gracefully crossed the distance between them and leaned in to whisper into his ear, his breath soft against Jensen's skin.  
"Fancy seeing you here." he muttered and Jensen could feel a grin spreading across his face where their cheeks hovered close, almost touching.  
"Uhm, you too..." his answer was shaky, his voice trembling with lust and emotion but Misha didn't stutter.  
"I was wondering... Would you mind helping me with my corset, Jen? I think I tied it a bit too tight."  
He had an innocent look on his face but Jensen could see an impish spark in his eyes as he leaned away a little. Misha was clearly getting off on teasing, that bastard.  
"No, not at all." Jensen gulped, his gaze flicking briefly to Misha's mouth. "The... uh... the guest bedroom is free. Or so I heard."  
His mouth went slack as Misha worried his bottom lip, while he pretended to hesitate for a moment for the sake of whatever his little game was.  
"Okay. Join me there in a while?" he cocked his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
"Sure." Jensen croaked and barely managed to remain in place as Misha disappeared in the crowd.

He had no idea if even a minute had passed but it certainly felt like a century to him before he moved on to make his way across the room. Danneel would so mock him for his impatience, if she were there. Unless she wouldn't be sucking Misha off herself by that time, of course.

He didn't even try to be stealthy about barging into that bedroom. He barely managed to lock the door behind himself, before he was being pushed against them, Misha towering over him with the advantage of heels and smirking like a very satisfied cat.

"Harley Queen..." he purred. "I love the hair and collar."  
And then his lips were on Jensen's, sinful as always with an unusual addition of lipstick, which impressively remained unsmeared between them. Misha's mouth was hot and greedy as if he was the one starving for Jensen and frankly, it was a head spinning turn on to feel so wanted.

Misha cupped his face, attacking his mouth fiercely so Jensen jumped on the occasion to slide his palms underneath that scanty skirt and feel the perfectly round globes of Misha's ass clad in...  
"Panties." Jensen breathed out, his eyes opening wide. "Jesus Christ, Mish." he whimpered, his fingertips tracing the lace stretched across that glorious butt.  
Misha hummed, looking into Jensen's wide blown pupils from beneath hooded eyelids. Fucking tease.  
"I just love how soft they are." he purred.  
"I can... relate." Jensen was starting to feel a little lightheaded, what with his blood all gone south.  
The chuckle that escaped Misha's mouth was throaty, betraying his lust that mirrored Jensen's in its intensity.

"About that corset now..." his expression turned back into a seductive one, eyes intensely boring into Jensen's. "Do you know how to unlace it?" he tilted his head.  
Jensen didn't stop the almost involuntary movement of his fingertips sliding across the silk.  
"I did it twice." he admitted. "I'm quite a professional."  
"Are you?" Misha raised his eyebrow, subtly shifting even closer to fit his leg between Jensen's, feel his hard on against his thigh. "Then prove it, Jen."

It was like a cue for Jensen to finally wake up from a mild trance (maybe Misha **was** magic after all?). In one confident movement he swiped Misha off his feet, the hat going flying as they landed on the bed before Misha could even squeak. Yet squeak he did, emitting a needy, shameless whine as Jensen crawled between his legs to press wet kisses along his exposed collarbones, his hands roaming along his corset-clad sides, his leg pressing against Misha's crotch. He could only whimper as Jensen marked his skin with hickeys and lapped at the column of his neck, apparently determined to bring him as close to coming undone as possible with only kisses involved.

Jensen groaned, pressing a kiss to the top of Misha's sternum, finally noticing that the corset was indeed in the way of his ministrations. He lifted his head to look at Misha's face. Misha was a bit of a mess now, the lipstick no longer so perfect on his parted lips, his hair disheveled in not quite as purposeful a way. For a moment they just kept staring at each other, breathing heavily. Small, fond smiles slowly spread across both their faces as if on command.

"The corset really needs to go." whispered Jensen, slightly amused.  
"You don't say." Misha reached for his shoulder to pull him into a long, even more lipstick-wrecking kiss, and then pushed him away to roll over onto his belly. "You may untie, Harley."  
Jensen rolled his eyes, amazed to notice he had actually forgotten he was in a costume, and reached for the black strings and ribbon that formed quite a complicated pattern across Misha's back.

He felt a shiver going down his spine as Misha sighed and relaxed underneath his touch humming softly as Jensen started working on the corset quite professionaly. A pleasant silence fell between them, the soft rustle of string sliding against material the only sound apart from their breathing. It had crossed Jensen's mind that Misha seemed quite ready to fall asleep on him and honest to God, he wouldn't really mind putting the fun off for the morning, if that was the case. He just looked so sweet and peaceful, lying there comfortably, pliant as Jensen undressed him carefully.

However, the moment he pulled the string completely free, Misha shivered and turned onto his side to take off the whole dress, uncovering himself almost completely. His skin wore the imprints of the corset that Jensen couldn't help but trace them with his fingertips down, almost right to the line of red (RED!) panties that Misha was rocking so confidently, if his smug expression was any indication.

"Fuck..." was all Jensen could breathe out, letting the sight sink in.  
"Wasn't that your plan?" Misha's eyes were twinkling impishly.  
"Yes..." Jensen wasn't even sure where he wanted to put his hands first.  
"Then proceed, boy, before I get bored." Misha's lips curled into a smile.

And yet he squealed in surprise as Jensen dived in to nose at his ass, pushing the lace aside and spreading his cheeks apart. Another whimper escaped his mouth as Jensen didn't tease but got right to the point with his tongue licking across and inside his hole. It was always a matter of seconds before Misha was a mess, when it came to rimming and Jensen loved to use that to his advantage. When he first had thought about trying this, he hadn't expected to enjoy it this much but watching Misha fall apart? It was so doing it for him.

He could feel the silky touch of lace on his cheek as he let his tongue drill inside his man and it was both the most thrilling and weirdly erotic experience of his life. He hated the thought of stopping it even for a second to fetch the lube but he was reaching the point where he just wanted to feel Misha all around himself.

He playfully snapped the garter belt on Misha's thigh as he reluctantly backed away to get the necessities. Misha narrowed his eyes at him, lifting and turning his head to look where he went, and Jensen winked. After all, two could play this game.

And so he took his sweet time, lubing his fingers up and just circling Misha's entrance before pushing in in an excruciatingly slow tempo. Misha could take twice as much, twice as fast since they were quite a sexually active lot but Jensen wanted to drive him crazy, grazing his prostate only ever so slightly, pressing featherlight kisses to the skin exposed before his eyes. He gripped Misha's hip with his other hand to keep him from rubbing himself against the sheets and Misha yelped, trying to buck back onto Jensen's fingers some more.

"Jensen..." he growled. "You weren't supposed to fuck around, the plan is to  _fuck me_."  
Jensen bit his lip, containing a self-satisfied laugh at the neediness in Misha's voice.  
"Sure, hon." he kissed the base of Misha's spine and pulled his digits out swiftly to finally free himself fromt hese pants that became very uncomfortable quite some time ago. "Will you roll over? I wanna see you." he asked softly, smiling to see Misha provide.

The flush had spread onto Misha's chest, his panties were completely ruined, soaked through with precome and Jensen bit back a moan as Misha moved his hand to palm at his cock, the leaking head peaking from beneath the lacy band. It took Jensen only a second to tear his clothes off, prepare himself and push Misha's panties aside again to line up and finally sink in.

Misha's legs crossed behind his back, still in those stockings that set Jensen's skin on fire every time he could feel them slide against his sides. As he bottomed out, Misha pulled him in for a desperate kiss, a bit too much of teeth clacking together but they didn't brush it off with a laughter as per usual because Misha clenched around him forcefully and they both moaned, momentarily focused on starting to move.

Misha's hands roamed across Jensen's back, nails digging in with every snap of Jensen's hips that pushed his cock deep into the tight channel. His fingers caressed along Jensen's spine, raising goosebumps as they travelled up and onto his neck to fiddle with collar that Jensen completely forgot about. He yelped as Misha tugged at it, pulling him in for another kiss that was yet again broken with a moan, when Jensen hit Misha's prostate.

"Fuck..." groaned Misha, arching his back, trying to help him maintain the angle.  
He shuddered as Jensen's cock reached the spot again and again, while Jensen's lips found his nipple to suck on.  
"Yeah, babe, come on." Jensen thrusted more forcefully, not managing to contain a growl. "C'mon, Dmitri." he reached down between them to tug at the panties  and free Misha's cock.

A very undignified sound left Misha's mouth as Jensen's palm closed around the pulsating lenght of his member, thumb pressing at the leaking slit, smearing the precome across the head.  
"C'mon, c'mon." Jensen lost himself to the rhythm, his fist moving along with the lilt of his hips.  
He was so close, so fucking close with Misha gripping at his shoulders, writhing underneath him, clenching all around him and finally coming into his hand with a sharp cry of his name. He trembled, pushing in one last time and staying buried deep, enveloped by the familiar welcoming heat as he spent himself in a long, satisfying spurt.

Misha purred in delight underneath him and Jensen very much despised the idea of pulling out. He had to tug at Misha's legs to make him release him from their hold and only then he could back away enough to slip out. He fell onto the bed heavily, inching closer to embrace Misha and press a soft kiss to his relaxed lips. Misha smiled aginst his mouth, lifting his hand to caress Jensen's cheek lazily.

"You know, you could have told me about that bet of yours. I'd put my money on you and win." Jensen murmured.  
"It wouldn't be that much of a surprise then." Misha huffed, his eyes gleaming cheerfully as they met Jensen's.  
"You're always a surprise, Mish." the softness of Jensen's tone, made Misha actually blush and lower his gaze for a split second. "One I will always anticiapte with trembling hands and quickened heartbeat."  
"Will you?" there was an honest disbelief in Misha's voice and Jensen truly hated that Misha needed a reassurance to believe he really was one of the best things that ever happened to Jensen.  
"Yes." he said seriously and then pecked Misha on the nose for the sake of making him chuckle. "You have completely bewitched me."

**Author's Note:**

> The fanart I mention is obviously [this stunning piece](http://petite-madame.deviantart.com/art/Daddy-s-Little-Monster-549296710) by petite-madame


End file.
